Pokemon Special Fanfiction: Kazes Story
by KazeWindfold
Summary: A story based on Pokemon Special the manga. Kaze Windfold a young boy from Viridian city sets out on his journey but soon meets a person who changes his life forever.
1. Prolouge: Kaze Windfold

**Please observe that this is a fanfiction i´m not the creator of Pokemon special**

**and i take no credit, please suport the official release,**

**Also please observe that i´m Swedish and i´m not the best at writing/speaking English so please tell me if i write something wrong i can take heavy critic.**

**I highly sugest that you read the original manga before reading this fanfiction**

**then you will have a brief idea of the story.**

**Basic Summary: Kaze a boy from Viridian City sets out on his journey but soon meets a person who changes his life forever.**

**Basic Explanation: This is a story based on Pokemon Special the manga. It is set between when red first became champion and the start of the Yellow arc meaning Red is eleven years old(i think), meaning Blue and Green should also be eleven.**

**There will sometimes be some random info written here in the beginning look at it like a "random fact of the day" thing and read it if you want to.**

**Additonal info:**

**Green(male)**

**Blue(female)**

**New characters:**

**Kaze Windfold.**

**The protaganist of this fanfiction and also a good friend of Red,Green and Blue.**

**age:(as of chapter 1) 9 years old**

**length:157 cm**

**wheight:39 kg**

**hair:Chin lenght messy light Auburn **

**eye color:Steel blue**

* * *

Prolouge

"This is my story... who am I? i´m Kaze Windfold..."

"I lived in a small village known as Viridian City together with my parents."

"I lived happily there untill one day when I was three years old, My dad set out on a work trip and didn´t come back. The residents of Viridian sent a rescue patrol to look for him and when they got back they didn´t look happy."

"I didn´t understand back then, but one year later i accidentally heard mom talking to the mayor. They spoke about my dad and how the rescue patrol had only found his bag and his Pokeballs and they thought he was dead, I was chocked of course who wouldn´t be."

"A couple of weeks later mom was going to Pewter City to buy some stuff and... she didn´t come back."

"Something inside me broke that day, I stoped smiling allways just had a blank look on my face, I never laughed.. I cried instead I was a boy who had lost way more than a child my age should have, I was.. broken."

"They sent me to live with my great uncle Samuel Oak in Pallet Town, but just as the car stoped outside of his House I ran of.. into the forest far away from everyone. My friends Red, Green and Blue found me and tried to get me to go back. But I didn´t listen, I didn´t wan´t to."

"I stayed in the forest for many years, not caring about anything. My friends tried to cheer me up but when it never worked they stoped coming."

"I was like an outcast, never talking to anyone, never going back to Pallet exept for stealing food and suplies that i needed to stay alive."

"one day I finally decided to go back, back to Viridian City."

"I snuck into Oak´s lab and stole a Mareep then together with it I set out on the road to Viridian, going late in the evening so no one would see me."

"And thats where my life is at right now, on the road to Viridian..."

* * *

**Soo did you like it, I updated it couse let´s be honest the first version was F***ING HORRIBLE! yeah... i said it out loud using the first curse word in this fanfic... Well... i guess thats not really something to be proud of... whatever.**


	2. Chapter 1: Coming home

**So the second chapter is now done (finally) this took sooooooo long to write you dont even know. Also i´m doing different P.O.V.´s now!**

**RFOTD(Random fact of the day): Did you know that in Pokemon Gold,Silver,Crystal(the games) almost everyone had huuuuge problems with Withney and her Miltank but it wasn´t really as hard as everyone said, I have two reasons why:**

**First in goldenrod there´s a guy who trades you a Machop for a Drowzee and you can catch Drowzee just outside of goldenrod,**

**And second the game gives you three chances at getting rock pokemon(Dark cave, violet city trade and Union cave).**

**So there you have it the first RFOTD is done tell me if you liked it!**

**"This is talking"**

**'This is Thinking'**

**Disclaimer: If Pokemon was mine, Kaze would be an actual character in the games.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Coming home

5:30 am

**Kaze´s P.O.V.**

I woke up early that morning, I opened my eyes, the sun´s rays blinding me as I did. I was lying on a branch high up in a tree in the outskirts of Viridian City.

It was quiet, 'allmost to quiet...' "never mind" I said out loud

I jumped down from the tree and started lighting a fire so i could cook breakfast. Suddenly I heard something or someone coming from the inner forest, I quickly stomped out the fire and climbed back into the tree (hiding myself behind a branch so i could watch).

Coming out of the forest was a young girl 'Probably eight or nine years old' I thought as i continued watching, she had golden/yellow colored hair and hazel eyes, she was also wearing a strawhat with two feathers, one golden one white, following her was a Ratata and a Doduo.

When she had passed by I jumped down looking after her

"I think i´ve seen her before... but where?" I said to myself

I thought about it for a couple of seconds then brushed it of and started walking towards Viridian City. I kept hidden while sneaking towards my old house 'the house where i lived... before..'

When i got to the house and tried to open the door it was locked "As expected" I grunted as i searched through my backpack for the key. When i got in I started looking around, I was expecting the house to be destroyed but... it wasn´t.

I looked through every room on the lower floor then proceded to climb the stairs to the upper floor, Once again it wasn´t destroyed at all it was even nice and clean...

"Strange.."

I went over to my room, it was to the left of the stairs and had a orange painted door with the words "Kaze´s Room" engraved into it. I opened the door, walking into the room where i once lived I felt odd. When i thought about it I really didn´t remember anything before my mom´s disappearance, and now i felt like the memories were flowing back to me.

I went out of my room and quickly closed the door, I didn´t wan´t to remember, at least not yet.

I went over to Mom and Dad´s room and opened the door, It looked exactly the same as when I left only a little more dust, It was as if someone had started cleaning but never finished. I was starting to get REALLY tired, I hadn´t slept much last night I had been busy training with Mareep who (after hours and hours of training) had finally evolved into a Flaaffy, and now i was tired, REALLY tired.

I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes, I allmost instantly fell asleep.

9:20 am

**Kaze´s P.O.V.**

I woke up, at first i din´t know where i was, suddenly i remembered everything that happened. I got up from the bed picked out some new clothes from my backpack and got dressed.

I went downstairs and out into the kitchen. I started unpacking my food onto the table when suddenly there was a sound of someone opening a door then...

"Who are you?" I whirled around every muscle ready for escape

It was the girl from earlier today.

"Who are you?" she asked again and i quickly replied

"I´m Kaze, Kaze Windfold and i lived here... before.."

"And who are you?" I asked curioulsy

"I´m Yellow, Yellow Caballero and I live here now. I´m terribly sorry for "invading" your home" She answered and bowed

"Let me think, I guess you can continue living here as long as i can have my parents bedroom" I said

"Really?"

"Yeah i guess, why not"

"Thank you so much!" she said running over and hugging me, then she realized what she had just done and backed off blushing, I blushed to, looking away so she wouldn´t see.

I sat down again and continued unpacking my food while Yellow made her own breakfast, she then sat down on the oposite side of the table and just before she started eating i asked her

"So when did you move in?"

"About two weeks ago, why?"

"nothing special, just wondering"

We finished our breakfast and went on to washing the plates while chatting with each other, after finishing that I went to the bathroom and when i came out again Yellow was gone, I figured she had just gone outside or something so i didn´t bother looking for her.

I went outside and let Flaaffy out I was gonna do some more training when suddenly Yellow showed up and asked if she could train with me.

"Yeah sure"

"Okay thanks!" she said happily

We started sparring and I realized that our Pokemon were at allmost the same exact level, The training went on smoothly with us taking short brakes now and then. When we finished it was allready getting dark and I realized that the Poke-Center must have allready closed for the night.

"Crap! what do we do now? Our Pokemon are hurt from training, The Poke-center is closed and I don´t have any potions."

Yellow replied by going up to Flaaffy and putting her hand on it´s forhead.

"What are you doing?" I asked now curious

"Healing your Flaaffy"

"Wait.. what did you just say?"

"I said that i´m healing your Flaaffy"'

I looked back to Flaaffy who strangely enough was back to full health

"How the F*** did you do that?"

"I don´t actually know, I´ve allways been able to heal Pokemon, just like that" Her answer suprised me and the only thing i could think of saying was

"Holy crap! thats an amazing power"

"I guess. the only downside is that i get REALLY tired after using it" She said yawning loudly

"Okay! anyways we should probably go inside it´s getting dark... Yelllow? are you listening?"

I turned around to look at her

"Ohh..."

Yellow had fallen asleep and was now lying on the ground, I looked at her

"I would never say this straith out to you but your really cute when your sleeping"

I picked Yellow up and headed inside, I tucked her in and looked at her before suddenly i bent forwards and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Yellow..."

I went out of her bedroom and headed down to the livingroom i didn´t want to sleep yet.

**Normal P.O.V.**

What Kaze didn´t notice was that as he went outside Yellow blushed and smiled.

* * *

**So once again another updated ch. hope it´s better now ^o^**


	3. Chapter 2: Pewter Gym

**YAYIMBACKWITHANEWCHAPTER! oh and i also i removed the roftd´s couse i had no ideas for them... whatever YAYDODEDISCLAIMERNOW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon or Pokemon Special in any way or form (even though i wish i did T.T)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pewter Gym

Three weeks later

5:56 am

**Kaze´s P.O.V.**

I woke up early that day, I opened my eye´s and say the sun through the window. I turned to check the clock 5:58 pm i read "early.." i said quietly to myself.

I got up from the bed got got into my clothes and started going downstairs (very quietly so Yellow wouldn´t wake up), I went into the kitchen and made breakfast (a sandwich and a glass of juice nothing more nothing less) I then went outside and headed towards the Poke-Mart.

On my way back i noticed some kids playing with a ball,

"kids? At 6:40 really?..." I said to myself

I then looked over at the forest and saw a shadow rushing towards the kids, "Watch out!" i yelled and pointed at the Pokemon? Or whatever i was.

The kids seemed to notice the shadow and as they started running I realized they wouldn´t be able to dodge it.

"Flaaffy let´s go!" I yelled and threw the Pokeball at the shadow, Flaaffy came out and i yelled

"Thunderpunch!" Flaaffy charged electricity in her palm and waited for the right moment. Just as the shadow was about to hit her she attacked, effectively knocking the shadow down now when it stopped i saw what it was.

"A Skarmory?... I´ll catch it" I said and threw an Ultra ball at it, the Ultra ball shook three times and i went over to it and picked it up.

7:20 am

I went home again (after healing Skarmory at the Poke-center) when i got home Yellow was awake.

"Good morning!" she said happily

"...Good morning" I was still not really used to talking with people again

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously

"...at the Poke-mart, and I also caught a Skarmory do you want to see?"

"Yes! gladly" she said with a smile and I started blushing

"so... cute..." I thought

"...well let´s go outside then"

"Coming!"

We went outside and i sent out Skarmory,

"...hmm what should I call you?... think I´ll call you Ultimate"

"Cool nickname!" She said

I blushed even more was I in love with her? I don´t know.

We went inside and sat by the table.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked

"Pewter gym..."

"Can i come with you?"

"yeah sure"

9:48 am

We finished breakfast and got ready to go, we then started walking to Pewter city i wasn´t that far really, when we got to the middle of Viridian forest we decided to climb through the tree´s. I went over to a big oak tree and started climbing, Surprisingly enough Yellow climbed just as well as me and we were soon at the top. We could see all of Viridian forest and all the way to Pewter City.

"The view up here is amazing" she said

"yeah.." I said and blushed was i starting to open up to her? I still don´t know

"...we should get going"

"Yeah!"

11:46 am

When we got to Pewter we went straight for the gym, we walked inside and found Brock training, he looked up

"Are you here to challenge the gym?"

"...yeah"

"okay this way then"

He led us to an arena and told me to stand on one of the Battlefield´s ends, the judge then told us the rules

"Both trainers may use two Pokemon but only the challenger is allowed to switch out!" he said in a loud voice

"Battle start!" he yelled

"Geodude Go!" Brock yelled and threw the Pokeball

"Ultimate Lets go!" i yelled as i did the same

"Geodude use Rock throw!"

"Ultimate dodge it and counter with Steel Wing!"

Ultimate easily dodged and hit Geodude with the Steel Wing attack, Geodude was instantly knocked out

"Damn!" Brock cursed and sent out his Onix

"Way to go! Ultimate Steel Wing again!"

"Onix use Bide!"

"Crap Ultimate don´t attack it!" He looked at me wondering why i told him to stop

"Ultimate switch out!" I called Ultimate back and sent out Flaaffy instead

"Cottonguard!"

Flaaffy started charging electricity into her fur boosting her defense.

"Bide!" Brock yelled and his Onix charged forwards at incredible speed

Thanks to the Cottonguard Flaaffy took the attack like it was nothing

"Finish this with Focusblast" I yelled

the Onix fainted instantly after being hit with a Focusblast at point-blank range

"Yes!" i said happily as Yellow ran up to me and hugged me, I blushed.

"Here" Brock said and extended a hand holding the Boulder badge, I took it and thanked Brock for the battle, me and Yellow then headed back to Viridian.

When we got home it was getting dark so we ate dinner and then i decided to go to bed,

"Good night" Yellow said with a cute smile

I don´t know what happened to me in that second but i leaned forwards and kissed her on the forehead

"Good night and thank you for being there for me, i really appreciate it" i then ran up to my room and closed the door

**Normal P.O.V.**

Down in the hallway Yellow smiled

"Good night Kaze"

8:46 pm

**Yellow´s P.O.V.**

'Kaze kissed me' that was the only thought in my head as i went to bed, i didn´t know what to think, 'did I love him? I really don´t know. Didn´t i love Red?'

10:26 pm

'Why can´t i sleep? Hmm…' I got up from my bed and started to pace around the room, I soon decided to take a walk. When i got outside i went over to Viridian Forest. I started to climb a tree when i got to the top i heard a sound and when i looked to my side i could se Kaze sitting on one of the branches.

10:40 pm

**Kaze´s P.O.V.**

I woke up suddenly. I had gone outside to calm myself, and had decided to climb a big oak tree that grew behind the house. Now i started looking around me and saw 'Yellow?' She was climbing the tree

'did she also come here to calm herself?'

I looked at her until she got up then she suddenly turned and looked at me.

"Kaze?" she said quietly, i decided to answer

"hmm…"

"why are you out here?"

"I Can´t sleep…"

"Me neither" she answered

There was a very awkward silence while none of us wanted to say anything, finally She said

"We had a lot of fun yesterday didn´t we"

"yeah"

"and the finish was also nice" I froze

'did she like it? What?'

**Yellow´s P.O.V.**

I blushed heavily, secretly thanking the night for the darkness as I leaned forwards

"we should do it again" I said as I kissed him

Just then the clouds drifted off and I could see him blushing heavily, he soon stoped blushing and kissed me back. When we broke the kiss and i saw his face he looked genuinely happy (for the first time since i met him) he then said

"Yellow I love you!"

'Do I love him? I now know the answer'

"I love you too"

We kissed again and then proceeded to walk back to the house.

The Next day

4:27 am

**Kaze´s P.O.V.**

I was running through a forest laughing and with me was a girl

"Come on Kaze hurry up!" the girl said, she had straw colored hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing an orange dress.

"Wait up Yellow" i heard myself say 'wait did i just say Yellow?...is this a dream?'

"No! hurry Kaze!" Yellow said and pouted

"okay I´m coming. Where are we going?" I asked her

"to a secret place" she said laughing

Just then we ran past a place i recognized, it was the oak tree me and yellow had climbed yesterday 'so we are in Viridian Forest huh..'

We got to a clearing in the middle of Viridian there was giant field and in the middle was the biggest tree i´ve ever seen 'wait... i recognize this place... how? were me and Yellow friends as kids?... I can´t remember..'

Suddenly it all disappeared "wait i wanna know more!" i yelled then i opened my eye´s and found myself looking up onto my roof

"It was just a dream... but maybe" I said and started to look around and found Yellow sleeping with my arm as a pillow, i didn´t want to wake her so I kissed her on the forehead softly

"I love you..." then i went back to sleep.

* * *

**YE MORE CH.´S YE YEYEYEYEYEYE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Shadows Of The Past

**Soo… yeah I´ve had the terrible disease known as writers block, and im working on it (i mean i´ve just started writing this kinda stuff) also please REVIEW! ^o^**

**"This is talking"**

**'This is thinking'**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon? Not mine….. yet**

* * *

11:35 am

**Yellow´s P.O.V.**

I woke up and quietly looked around, I had been sleeping on the couch in the living room and next to me was Kaze i had been using his arm as a pillow suddenly he started opening his eyes.

"Morning Yellow, slept well?" he said and i blushed

"Ye..yes.." i answered while blushing heavily

"I had such a strange dream" he said quietly

"What was it about?"

"I was running through Viridian Forest together with you, and we were young…. i mean younger probably three or four years old.."

'Wait i have a similar memory only i can´t remember the boy´s name… maybe just maybe… could it have been Kaze?'

"We ran up to probably the biggest tree i´ve ever seen, and thats when the dream started to fade away" he finished

"There is a really big tree in the middle of Viridian…." I said now curious

"Could we go check it out?"

"O..okay"

"Thanks!"

12:50 pm

**Kaze´s P.O.V.**

"Kaze Hurry!"

"I´m coming wait up!"

"No hurry instead!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

We were on our way to the tree and Yellow was running ahead, When we finaly got to the tree I looked up and saw that it was really the biggest tree i´ve ever seen, wait….. I remember this place suddenly i felt a sharp pain surgeing through my head. I fell and started to black out, the last thing i saw was Yellow running towards me screaming my name.

**Flashback**

"Mom are we there yet…"

"Not yet just a little longer now"

"Uhhhh my feet hurt!..."

"Finally! We are here"

"YAY!" *Runs of*

"Didn´t your feet hurt?"

"Not anymore!"

In front of me was the tree and sitting on one of the branches was Yellow, when she saw us she jumped down and ran up to me

"Hi Kaze!"

"Hi!"

I looked back and saw Mom starting to prepare the food, we were on a picnic after all. Me and Yellow started to climb the tree Yellow having no problems at all while i had some problems keeping up with her (this was obviusly before me living in the forest) we got up to one of the highest branches and sat down. Suddenly it all started to fade away.

13:14 pm

**Yellow´s P.O.V.**

"Kaze?!... Kaze?!"

Suddenly he opened his eyes and stared at me

"Where?…where am i?"

"We are still in Viridian… what happened?"

"I don´t know i think i had some kind of Flashback…."

"What was it about?"

"I was going through Viridian Forest with my Mom… we were going here for a picnic and when we got here… you were here."

"huh?"

"Yeah i know right….. i´ve had a dream of you as a four years old and now i had a flashback about you"

"Were we friends as kids?"

"I don´t know…"

13:34 pm

We climbed and climbed and finally we got to the top. The view was incredible, the branches were like walkways and in the middle right between two branches was a tree-house. We sat down at the highest possible branch in the whole tree and started unpacking our food (this was originally going to be a picnic so we had food with us) suddenly Kaze turned to face me and asked.

"So what are we doing after this?"

"I don´t know.." i said

I was just gonna say somthing else when Kaze leaned forwards and kissed me straith on the lips, I was chocked for a second but then i leaned into the kiss. When we pulled away I could see he was blushing I started giggleing he was soo cute when blushing.

Later that day

15:12

**Kaze´s P.O.V.**

We jumped off Ultimate outside of Celadon mart, we had gone there to buy some stuff and also I wanted to battle the gym.

"So where are we going first?" I asked Yellow

"I don´t know..." She answered

"Let´s go to the mart then, okay?"

"Ok!"

16:28 pm

We had bought what we wanted and was now walking towards the gym It wasn´t really that far. The gym looked like a giant greenhouse, I was made mainly of glass and it was filled with all sorts of plants.

We went inside and found out that i was like a giant maze in there. Finally we got to the battlefield and found Erika the gym leader, practicing archery. Suddenly she turned and looked straight at us.

"Are you here to challenge the gym?" she said and smiled

"Yeah i guess.." I answered readying my Pokeballs

"Well then" her attitude changed completly, it went from nice lady to battle maniac

"The rules are the same as any other gym, two Pokemon each and only the challanger can switch out" she said

"Let´s go then" I replied throwing Flaaffy´s Pokeball, Flaaffy came out and let out a cry

"FLAAAFF!"

Erika sent out her Pokemon a Tangela

"Tangela use Vinewhip!"

"Flaaffy use Charge" the Charge attack boosted her defense and she took the Vinewhip without problems, then i told her to counterattack

"Flaaffy Thunderpunch!" the electric attack was ineffective but thanks to the Charge boosting it´s power Flaaffy managed to knock the Tangela out anyway.

Erika didn´t use any time for cursing and instantly yelled

"Go Vileplume!" she threw the Pokeball and Vileplume came out

"VIILEPLUUME!" it cried out

"Vileplume Petaldance!" i didn´t have time to react, one second Flaaffy was standing there and suddenly it was on the floor, knocked out.

"Shit!" I cursed and sent out Ultimate instead

"Vileplume Petaldance!" Erika yelled but this time i was prepared

"Ultimate use Agility to avoid the petals!" Ultimate sped up and easily avoided the petals

"Now Ultimate Finish this with Air Cutter!" the attack landed effectively knocking the Vileplume out.

"Yes way to go Ultimate!" I yelled running over and hugging it, Yellow who had been sitting where the crowd usually sat, Came down and healed both mine and Erika´s Pokemon, then Erika came over to us and gave me the Rainbow badge

"here you deserve this" she said, I thanked her for the battle and then me and Yellow flew back home to Viridian. When we got back me and Yellow didn´t do much for the rest of the day, I trained a bit and she watched.

**Normal P.O.V.**

What they didn´t know was that someone was looking at them from a tree nearby, the person had blue hair and a big "L" on his shirt.

* * *

**So what do u think, I included team Luna because me and KageOakHeart have kinda decided to let our different fanfics. play out in the same world also team Luna was my idea to not just his... whatever, anyway hope u enjoyed Bye!**


End file.
